


A hole where your heart lies

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Lemon, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where it's devour or be devoured, where chaos, panic, hunger, death, and sadness prevail Tsukiyama falls deeply in love with the one-eyed ghoul<br/>Kaneki isn't sure how to feel about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hole where your heart lies

Kaneki was laying in bed, looking out his window. It was morning, and the sky was beginning to turn green. Then suddenly, the phone rang. "MOSHI MOSHI TRASH DESU" osht its tsukiyama aka trash lord "TSUKIYAMA WOT R YEW DEWING!!!!!!!! WHO GEIV YEW MY NUMBERRRRR!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!" Exclaimed the one-eyed ghoul "lol im not telling u" there goes the trash king being trash "i hate yew tsukiyama bye i changing mai number" "Wait! Kaneki I-I need to talk to you..." "What is it Tsukiyama?" "I-I love you!" "i dont love u" seid can e key "im gonna teik u on a dayt" "lolno" seid kaneki "let me take u on a date or else ill rip of ur balls and shove dem down ur throat not befour gouging out your eyes with a spoon and shoving it into ur bootyhole" "my place at 6" kaneki seid SO THEN THE TRASH KING FLEW A PLANE TO CHINA THEN FLEW BACK TO JAPAN and he walked to kanekis place which took 56 hours "wtf tsukiyama ur early" seid kaneki "im sorry bb i couldnt wait 2 seeu" den tsukiyama carried kaneki bridal style and flew to de bedroom "tsukiyama y df r we in my room" said ken "ull se HUEHEEEUEHEEUEHEUEHEUEHE" "ok" so tsukiyama bit kanekis pants off and swallowed dem "wtf tsukiyama dose were $6 whole dollars sobs loudly" exclaimed ken den tsukiyama ripped off his pants and then fucked kaneki kaneki moaned but wait tsukiyama went to far "HOLY SHIT TSUKIYAMA IM BREAKING IN HALF" "HOLY FUCKING ANDREW HUSSIE ON A HOOD OF A MERCEDEZ BENZ MY DICK IS BREAKING" and then tsukiyama ate kaneki and he no longer had a dick ~The End~ <3333

**Author's Note:**

> im so  
> so so  
> sorry


End file.
